1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and system for regulating electronic magnetic radiation (EMR) from wireless equipment, and more particularly, to a method and system for reducing EMR from wireless equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an influence of EMR from a mobile terminal is rapidly increasing. The primary reason is due to a densification of wireless equipment and dense deployment of base stations (evolved node base stations (BSs or eNBs)) in order to meet the capacity, demand, required by an increasing number of wireless equipment (for example, electronic device(s), user equipment (UE), cellular phones, multiple electronic devices, receivers, transmitters, transceivers, etc.). Accordingly, an interest and concern about a relationship between human health and EMR from cellular phones is also increasing.
An electronic device, in close proximity to a human body, uses radio frequency (RF) energy to emit EMR. An electronic device using RF energy operates at low power (e.g. less than 1 watt). Radiation called “ionizing radiation” carries enough energy to free electrons from atoms or molecules, thereby ionizing the electrons which may then be absorbed by the human body (i.e., in the tissues of the human body) and break molecules apart, such as gamma rays and X-rays, which are prone to cause severe damage (e.g. cancer) to humans. Further, an electronic device and its antenna (the source of radiation) when held close to the head may cause a significant amount of issues pertaining to human health due to ionizing radiation. Issues such as, for example, sleeping disorders, headaches, and neurological problems. Resources claim that “radio wave sickness” includes multiple sclerosis, depression, autism, and a slew of other common ailments.
National and international organizations have defined a reference of specific absorption rate (SAR) for an electronic device (for example, an electronic device of a wireless equipment). In general, SAR is an absorption power of unit mass, which is absorbed into the human body if the human body is exposed to EMR emitted by an electronic device. SAR in the human body (or any living body) is in proportion to the square of electric field intensity. Thus, each and every individual is an active or a passive user of wireless equipment which has some impact due to SAR. Wearable health devices could reverse the potential health benefit of wearing health devices due to SAR.